


in orbit

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Established Relationship, Ian is the Sun and Mickey is the Moon~, Kind of angsty?, M/M, idk - Freeform, it's nearly 3am i don't know what i'm doing, kind of fluffy?, like???? who knows, what the fuck is this even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moon (noun): The celestial orb which revolves around the earth; the satellite of the earth; a secondary planet, whose light, borrowed from the sun, is reflected to the earth, and serves to dispel the darkness of night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in orbit

Ian hadn’t left the bed in over a week.

Mickey didn’t know what he had to do to fix this. He didn’t know if there even was anything he could do to fix this. He had promised to help Ian, and he would do his best, because he, Mickey Milkovich, was not one to give up easily. Especially not when it came to the redhaired boy lying in his bed. Mickey had lost Ian once before, and he would be damned if he would let it happen again.

Mickey considered it a small victory when he got Ian to take a sip of juice, so there would at least be a tiny bit of sugar in his bloodstream. He made Ian a couple of pieces of toast, but hadn’t managed to get him to eat any, as of yet. A corner had been nibbled on through the night, after Mickey had left the plate beside Ian, but that was all.

It broke Mickey’s heart in more ways than one, and affected him more than he’d admit, to see Ian like this.

It had always been like Ian was the Sun. The burning heart of Mickey’s solar system of a life. Ian had radiated life, happiness, strength... Stability. Ian was supposed to be the stable one. He was always in control of everything, and Mickey was supposed to be the uncontrollable one. But now, it looked like their positions had switched. Mickey had to find a way to fix this, because he felt off balance without Ian. He was a moon with nothing to orbit. Just a comet, still going in the track of his life, but with no real purpose.

If Mickey was the moon to Ian’s sun, he needed to soak up the warmth he knew Ian still possessed, and use it to break through and illuminate the earth of Ian’s mind. Mickey was losing the purpose of his orbit, and for both of them, he needed to fix it.

Mickey didn’t know what to do, so he talked. He lay on the bed beside the huddle of blankets that was Ian, and he talked.

About his day, about Mandy, and Lana, and what the Gallaghers were doing. He told Ian about his mom, and things that had happened years ago, before they met. He told Ian stories of runs he had done with his brothers and father, and he told Ian stories his mom had told him when he was little.

Fairytales about princes, and dragons, and caverns of gold. Mickey told Ian his innermost thoughts and secrets, until he had nothing left to hide, because the way he saw it, they were together and in it for the long run. He talked until his throat was dry and raspy, and it was time to sleep, then the next day, he’d do it all over again.

Mickey was woken up one night by the sound of the door creaking open beside him. He looked across the bed to see Ian was gone. Mickey’s heart gave a twinge of hope. He got up and looked for Ian in the living room and kitchen, before seeing a light coming from under the door of the bathroom.

‘Ian?’ Mickey asked softly, standing outside the door. ‘You in there?’

The door opened, and Ian stood in front of him. ‘Yeah.’ he replied. ‘Sorry.’

‘It’s fine.’ Mickey murmured, looking up at him, almost in amazement. ‘I heard you open the door and just wanted to check you were okay.’

Ian gave a small nod. ‘I’ve been better.’ His stomach growled loudly.

‘Hungry?’

‘Yeah.’

Mickey quirked the side of his mouth into a half smile. ‘Well, you haven’t eaten in a couple of weeks. You want pancakes or a Poptart or something?’

‘I... toast is fine, for now.’ Ian said, following him to the kitchen and sitting at the table, exhausted from just walking. He nodded in thanks as Mickey placed a glass of water down in front of him after putting a couple of bits of bread into the toaster.

They waited in silence for the toast to pop up, and Ian ate half a piece dry. It wasn’t much, but Mickey was proud of him for managing anything at all. Mickey ate the other piece, and they dumped the plate in the sink, the rest of Ian’s toast in the bin, and went back to their bedroom.

Ian curled into a ball immediately, and for a moment, Mickey worried he had just lost Ian again, until he heard Ian say, ‘Can you hold me?’

Mickey sighed in relief as he climbed into bed, and wrapped his arms around Ian’s back, revelling in the feel of solid warmth in his arms after so many weeks of emptiness. ‘I missed you.’ Mickey murmured, pressing his lips into Ian’s hair.

‘I’m sorry.’ Ian mumbled back, his face buried in the skin of Mickey’s neck.

‘Not your fault, Ian.’ Mickey replied, starting to stroke his hands up and down Ian’s back.

‘I don’t want to be like this, Mick.’ Ian shuddered through a shaky breath. ‘I don’t want you to have to deal with this.’

‘You’re not getting rid of me that easy. I’m staying with you, and I ain’t gonna run.’

‘Are you sure? I wouldn’t blame you, you know.’

‘I know you wouldn’t, but I’m not leaving you. Ever.’ Mickey sighed, and stopped moving his hands to pull Ian closer.

‘Promise?’ Ian asked, his voice small.

‘I promise never to leave you alone.’ Mickey replied, conviction in his voice.

‘Because you love me?’

Mickey nodded. ‘Because I love you.’


End file.
